Le poids du non-choix
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: A-t-on vraiment toujours le choix ? Ce jour là Marietta n'en avait pas eu l'impression. Les regards qui la jugent le savent-ils au moins ? Savent-ils ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là, dans le bureau d'Ombrage ?


Elle se tenait là sur le quai. Immobile, les bras ballants, une énorme valise orange citrouille posée à ses pieds. Elle était là, seule dans la foule. Stoïque les larmes aux yeux, une cagoule sur le visage. Une cagoule qui criait à la face du monde entier ce qu'elle avait fait. Un morceau de tissu noir qui cachait un mot, un horrible mot qui s'étalait en grosses lettres purulentes sur son visage. Une marque d'infamie, pour mieux en cacher une autre.  
Les gens avaient beau être à quelques mètres, Marietta avait l'impression de ne voir que des ombres qui marchaient autour d'elle. Elle se sentait à dix milles lieux de ce quai de gare. Elle s'était perdue dans la foule ambiante qui l'étouffait, et dont les regards glissaient sur elle en un camaïeu d'émotions. Des regards tous plus effilés que des lames de rasoir. Certains perlaient sur elle sans même l'apercevoir, goutte d'eau qui coule sur le verre sans jamais s'arrêter. Quelques oeillades l'effleuraient en une douce caresse qui la meurtrissait par les jugements qu'elle devinait dans ces coups d'oeils. Les gens se détournaient vite d'elle lorsqu'ils la voyaient lever vers eux ses yeux bleus troublés de larmes. Et puis il y avait ceux qui la regardaient en chuchotant sur son passage, des regards haineux qui la jugeaient sans même savoir. Des yeux qui l'observaient et dont les vibrations malveillantes se répercutaient dans tout son être.

Mais personne ne la regardait vraiment, tous la regardaient du coin de l'oeil, ou les paupières mi-closes. Ils lui faisaient l'effet d'une proie épiée par un fauve. Indolent, en apparence inoffensif, mais prêt à vous sauter à la gorge à tout moment. Personne n'avait osé plonger ses yeux dans les deux minces fentes découpées dans la cagoule. Aucun n'avait tenté de lire dans ses yeux bleus étoilés de larmes.  
Coupable et jugée par tous sans avoir eu l'occasion de s'expliquer. Elle voulait crier sa frustration, exploser dans une libération salvatrice, les maudire. Hurler sa détresse et son désespoir. Parler de la crainte qui l'avait saisie là-bas dans ce bureau écoeurant. Mais personne n'avait voulu la laisser parler, personne ne voulait écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Le verdict avait été rendu. Coupable elle était, coupable elle resterait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne les avait pas vu la désigner d'un geste et regarder en sa direction. Ce fut le poids de leurs regards, qui l'obligea à lever les yeux de ses doigts rongés jusqu'au sang. Des ongles qui comme son front portaient la marque de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était marquée dans son corps et son âme. Heureuse d'échapper à la vue pitoyable de ses doigts meurtris, morceaux de viande ou la chair apparaissait encore au milieu du sang et des peaux mortes, elle leva les yeux, prête à toiser les impudents. Elle agrippa sa valise pour se retenir, toute étourdie qu'elle était de voir des regards s'arrêter aussi franchement sur elle. Elle plongea ses pupilles bleues dans les iris vertes qui l'avaient désignée à ses compagnons. Elle le reconnut sans mal, et ce qu'elle vit dans ses prunelles lui fit encore plus mal que tout le reste.  
Elle s'était attendue à voir de la haine dans son regard, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un frisson glacé la parcourrait tandis qu'elle sentait une goutte de sueur froide couler de sa nuque au bas de son dos. Un sentiment pire que la haine courrait dans les yeux d'Harry. Un sentiment qui la rendait malade, et lui jetait en pleine figure ce qu'elle avait réellement fait. Elle aurait tellement préférer y lire de la haine. Elle aurait aimé lui en vouloir, lui lancer tout ce dégout de soi qui l'habitait. Lui dire que tout était de sa faute. Qu'elle avait dut le faire, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. On a pas toujours le choix.

Elle s'en souvient encore comme si c'était hier. Elle se rappelle encore de la peur qui l'avait prise à la gorge lorsque Drago Malefoy lui avait annoncé avec un sourire en coin qu'Ombrage voulait la voir. Elle s'en était allée le pas mal assuré et la peur au ventre. Une main tremblante qui toque à la porte, une porte en bois dont elle pourrait dessiner de mémoire toutes les veinures. Un battant qui s'ouvre sans un bruit sur l'antre de l'enfer. Un enfer rose bonbon vomissant des chatons tout pelucheux et miauleurs. Une gardienne à en faire frémir les plus téméraires. D'un air emprunté elle était entrée dans la pièce, et s'était retrouvée plantée comme un balai devant Ombrage. Une petite moue enfantine, écoeurante se dessinait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une lumière amusée, sadique dansait dans ses yeux vitreux. La situation semblait l'amuser, et sa voix traduisait l'état joueur dans lequel la grande inquisitrice était. Ombrage avait tout de ses horribles chats aux noeuds roses à cet instant, dans son étriqué tailleur mauve. Elle était là, à attendre qu'on lui dise pourquoi on l'avait faite venir : elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de converser.  
Elle est incapable encore maintenant de dire mot pour mot ce qu'Ombrage lui avait demandé. Elle se souvient juste qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant un choix qui n'en était pas un… Dénoncer les gens de l'AD ou voir sa mère perdre son travail. Trahir les autres étudiants, ou voir sa famille se briser, sa mère s'étioler dans l'ennui du chômage. Perdre ses amis ou voir son père s'échiner au travail, voir sa mère sombrer dans la dépression. On dit qu'on à toujours le choix, mais ce jour là elle n'en avait pas eu l'impression. Elle s'était retrouvée au pied du mur, à devoir décider ce qu'elle allait faire, qui elle allait trahir. Elle avait hésité quelques secondes, mais très vite elle avait fait la part des choses. Elles les avait trahis, mais après tout qu'étaient ils, au final, pour elle? Des étudiants qu'elle connaissait peu, une poignée d'entre eux tout au plus étaient ses amis. Elle les avait sacrifiés sur l'autel de la famille. Ce n'est que plus tard avec cette horrible cafard sur le visage qu'elle avait compris son erreur. Elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres, que ceux qu'elle abhorrait et n'avaient pas d'honneur. Mais au pied du mur a-t-on vraiment le choix?

Et maintenant la voilà sur ce quai de gare, seule, misérable, une cagoule sur la tête. Elle aspirait à haïr Harry Potter pour tout, le détester et lui en vouloir pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais au lieu de tout cela, cette pitié qu'elle lisait la fit se figer, et repenser avec horreur à ce qu'elle avait réellement fait . À enfin comprendre la conséquence de ses actes. Elle avait était l'un des premiers engrenages à mettre en branle la machine. Elle les avait conduits à affronter des dangers auxquels ils n'auraient jamais du être confrontés. Elle avait le sang d'un homme sur les mains, un fugitif, un criminel mais un homme tout de même.  
Mais tel un mantra elle ne pouvait cesser de se demander : était ce de sa faute si elle n'avait pas eu le choix? Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire, et puis après tout, au pied du mur a-t-on vraiment le choix?


End file.
